


What Fresh Hel Is This?

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [21]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loki is terrible, M/M, Magic, Noncon magic use, Oral Sex, Sex Change, So Wrong It's Right, Testosterone, Where to begin?, fashion - Freeform, mild violence, poor nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: A spell goes wrong.  Seriously.





	What Fresh Hel Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

“LOKI!”

Hearing his name yelled out in outraged fury was in no way unusual to Loki. Inspiring outraged fury was his personal brand, one might even say, if one were inclined to say such idiotic things. His father, his mother, his brother, most of his teachers, cronies, lovers, hangers-on, enemies, opponents, rivals, frenemies, perfect strangers, even Death herself, had all at one time or another cried out his name in that exact tone.

Never, until that morning, Nora, however. His wife had a level of tolerance for his actions that might be considered a superpower. 

Indeed, so odd was it for her to sound thus, he thought it was making her voice sound peculiar. Tenor rather than alto. 

Her running footsteps as she approached his workroom at speed seemed rather heavier than normal. 

Taking off the pale green glass spectacles he wore to allow him to see into the spirit realm when working on spells that could be interfered with by ghosts, Loki frowned to himself. This time of the year when the veil was thinnest on Midgard meant that magic worked here was more potent but also more potentially erratic. 

Loki was erratic enough on his own, thank you very much.

Normally Nora knocked on the door to his lab as a safety measure, but this morning the door was flung open with enough force to bang on the wall and cause an immense jar of freeze-dried turtle phalluses to rock alarmingly. 

Ominously, for there was clearly some symbolism at work there.

Loki swiveled on his chair to glare, “Careful, treas- Ullkgh!” 

He was not certain how his throat formed the garbled noise that it made. It certainly hurt to produce. But the situation warranted something special in the way of shocked exclamations.

Braced in the doorway Nora, having clearly come just from the shower, with dripping hair and barely covered by a rather too small robe, snarled at Loki, “What have you done to me?”

Raising his hands, standing very slowly, Loki tried to keep his voice steady. “In my defense, this was not what I was trying to achieve.” Then, though he knew it was a terrible mistake, added, “And you make a perfectly exquisite young man.”

Now having greater upper body strength it was little effort for Nora to heft said jar of single vascular erectile bodies and fling it at Loki’s head quickly enough that he was so busy admiring the play of shoulder and pectoral muscles he nearly forgot to duck.

Loki had not been lying about the intent of the spell he had cast. Nora understood that. Anything he had done to her had been a product of love and paranoia, both of which he had for her in abundance. Which didn’t change anything, since he wasn’t supposed to be using magic on her without prior permission. 

But it was the very core of Loki’s nature to enjoy showing off by fixing any problems created by his actions rather than to just not act in a way to cause a problem in the first place. He couldn’t help himself and Nora knew that and it was not easy to change over a thousand years of lousy judgments and hinky reasoning in a few years of marriage.

Also, after the kidnapping and then the problems on their ‘vacation’ in New Orleans, and the near-miss with the heist at Prifa, she knew he had been looking for ways to make her safer. Stronger. To extend her life by even just a few years. 

None of which excused the fact that she now had a cock.

And it was driving her crazy.

She shifted from side to side on the normally comfortable couch. Her legs were too long and every time she tried to untangle them from each other they just seemed to tangle in a different way. The moving and shifting caused her … her penis - of all insane things - to rub a bit against the soft cotton of her underpants. She could swear that every thread and fiber was intentionally teasing her.

Because Loki had created them, and the rest of her boy clothes, it was entirely possible. 

He had taken what Nora considered an inordinate glee in standing her in front of the mirror in the spare room he had turned into his closet, beaming over her broad shoulder as he magicked outfit after outfit onto her. Critiquing and fussing and primping her, although never touching. 

“Too sporty… Bad cut… You’re too tall for that … too skinny for this … what colour are we calling this? Puce with notions of grandeur? Terrible… You’re too Midwestern for Gucci … too young for Brioni …at least you are now, sorry love … L.B.M 1911 Nordic cut? With black jeans for those long legs…? A tie, of course. We aren’t farmers…. Clarke’s, since I know you like being comfortable…. Perfect.”

Normally she didn’t let him pick her clothing, let alone dress her, so he was almost giddy with a life-sized boy dress up doll to play with. 

She also hated to admit that it probably helped that she was much prettier as a young man than she was as a woman. The slightly stubborn jaw and chin worked better on a bigger scale, and with her eyes still dark and her lashes looking very long, short hair tousled over her brow, and the costume Loki had dressed her up in she looked like someone who had been kicked out of a British boy band for being too naughty.

Grinning like a lunatic the whole time, Loki had abruptly given her a serious look, “Now, what pronouns do you-”

“Her and she,” Nora had roared at him, still not used to how much louder this body was.

Loki had placed a peck on her cheek, not having to lean down quite as far to do it, although he was still at least four inches taller than she was. “Of course,” he’d said in a placating way that made her want to punch him. To tackle him and sit on him and just rain blows down on that perfect face. 

Instead, unable to stop herself she shoved him away, which meant she actually shoved herself backward since even with her brand new, bigger muscles, she still couldn’t budge him. “Stop playing with me, I’m not a fucking toy. I thought you knew that but I guess not or you wouldn’t have done this to me in the first place.”

The reproachful look Loki gave her was just another misery to her day. “Very well. To business.”

Testosterone was terrible.

As if sensing she was on the edge of completely losing her now irritable temper with him, Loki had calmed down to the point of almost ignoring her while researching what he would need to do to turn her back. She glared at him where he lounged comfortably in a chair by the fireplace, a thin, leather-bound book on his crossed knees, sipping scotch and making notes, a pair of green glasses perched down his nose….

Grumbling, she finished her own drink. When she stood for a refill the combination of being too high off of the ground and her erection nearly knocked her back over. As it was she bumped every table and chair in the room as she went to the bar. All of the while ridiculously aware of every throbbing, horny inch of weeping cock in her nicely tailored jeans.

It was bad enough being a man, but something in the spell that was meant to give her a few more years had decided to do that backward, so instead of being a woman in her thirties, she was a boy of barely twenty. 

With the libido of a boy of barely fifteen, she would guess.

When she finally sat down, Loki, without looking up from his book, gestured towards her crotch. “You may want to attend to that. It shall only grow crankier otherwise.” His tone was rather bland, then looked at her cooly over the top of his spectacles, pushing them up with one finger before going back to reading.

“Unless you wish me to do it,” he added as an afterthought in a bored way. 

As if she hadn’t noticed him looking at her … _ phallus _ earlier. Snorting, “No,” Nora drained the whisky rather more quickly than she had planned, now even more aggravated and, much as she hated to admit it, a little flustered at the thought. 

Flustered and aching….

Now Loki frowned at her. “You should probably not inhale spirits, darling. Whilst that form is larger and should have a greater capacity it is also, well, virgin flesh as it were. It will not have your weathered stomach.” 

The combination of that frown, the constant throb of the new enemy in her trousers, and the term ‘weathered stomach’ was too infuriating. With that new strength when the heavy crystal tumbler hit the fireplace it practically turned to powder, the remnants of the booze causing the fire to spit and flare.

Loki’s eyes widened briefly, taking off those damned glasses that were driving her crazy for some reason, “You  _ are  _ feeling cranky.” He stood and walked over to sit beside Nora, whose chest was heaving and hands were in tight, almost painful fists at the word ‘cranky.’

“I’m not a chil-”

He put a finger to her lips. Just that little bit of contact, the first time he’d touched Nora since literally cocking up her life, made her make a very embarrassing sound. Then he slid his hand down her chin, her throat that she unconsciously bared to him by dropping her head back, her chest whose flatness felt and looked to scary for her to want to think about, down to her stomach and then laid itself gracefully over the obnoxious, throbbing bulge.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

He really was going to kill her this time.

“I- I- don’t - it’s too much- I- please….”

She had no idea what she was trying to say. But Loki did.

Leaning close, so his breath brushed over her and his eyes held her still, he said, “No my love, but again, this body is immature. And your poor mind is encased in unfamiliar, anxious flesh, and being attacked by wicked hormones that it is not prepared for.” As he spoke he reached down and unbuckled her belt and slowly unbuttoned her fly. 

“This will not repair anything, yet I can assure you from personal experience as one who was once a desperate, young creature with a vastly unruly member, _ it  _ will help.”

He kissed her hard, aggressively, his tongue everywhere, his lips and teeth eating at hers, while at the same moment that he reached into her pants and pulled out her cock, though that he did gently, tenderly even. 

Nora’s hips shot up, her hands scrabbled at the velvet of the couch, trying to find something to hold on to. It felt so wrong and weird and if he let go or didn’t start moving she was going to die. The word ‘please’ stuttered in her throat and wouldn’t form, she just whined. 

It hurt. It hurt so bad that she thought it was killing her. 

The ache of it spread down into her thighs that were so tight it felt like the muscle was ripping. Her balls -  _ fuck, I have goddamned balls, this is disgusting, _ the last bit of her brain that wasn’t freaking out with need and misery thought - were heavy and awkward and nothing in this body worked right and if Loki didn’t move his hand she was going to die and kill him at the same time.

“I have you … I’m going to make you feel better … I promise, treasure. I’m so sorry you are suffering.” 

The heat of his words falling onto her lips made them unbearably sensitive. Then he carefully wrapped his hand around her, a finger at a time, holding very loosely. “Move your hips for me, Nora. Show me what what you need.”

Her eyes closed and her head fell back and she felt herself making needy kissing motions, but shaking her head. No, she wasn’t going to let him play with her like this under the guise of doing her a favor.

His lips were smiling when he kissed her. Then he ran the edge of his thumb firmly along the curve of her cock from the base to the head. 

Not caring anymore about silly things like pride or humiliation as she now did hump that gorgeous hand. Grabbing handfuls of Loki’s hair so he couldn’t move his mouth, so she had something to hold onto, she fucked that hand that now rewarded her by tightening and swiveling slightly back and forth as she pistoned into it. 

It was so different when she was ready to come with her own … parts. There were times when she felt the need so badly she thought she would cry if it didn’t happen - both when she was young and inexperienced, and when Loki had edged her for what he considered a barely adequate length of time. This was more like it she didn’t come something terrible would happen. Like she would break. Like she would break things. It was like a very centralized anxiety attack that felt amazing.

And yes, like she would die.

“That’s it,” he said teasingly, “harder now. We both know how fast you want to go, how strong those long, excellent legs of yours are. Use them and if you are a good girl and come hard for me I promise to lick it perfectly clean.”

He swiped his thumb over the leaking tip.

Nora’s hips gave three hard jerks that had absolutely nothing to do with her, that she could have not stopped to save either of their lives, the terrible pleasure of them, the way Loki gripped her harder while staring avidly at her face, built and built and the surge from those goddamned balls that felt so good, completing their destiny and the orgasm was hard and nearly painful and so good she couldn’t breath or move other than to shake in his hand as come just sprayed out of her like something from a just awful porn movie.

Sagging, shaking, spent, Nora felt her brain go happy and sane for the first time since she’d gotten out of the shower that morning. For a few moments she just sat there, a sticky mess, her head leaning on Loki’s chest, her own breaths heaving hard as she came down.

Until Loki grinned at her like a snake, then bit his lip, his eyes hot and lazy and horny as hell. “That was quite the show, princess…” he hissed. “It deserves a royal reward, as promised. The mouth of a king.”

Then he knelt at her feet. Smiling she shook her head, glad to have her mind back so her voice was calm, “I don’t know if you realize that human men take a little time t-- HOLY FUCKING GOD!!!”

Cool and hot and wet and sucking, he closed over her and NOTHING existed but her cock and his beautiful, sneering, silver-tongued mouth. 

Loki teased and coaxed even as he started to suck and she could feel herself growing hard inside of him. This time though she ached it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t urgent in that same car on fire about to go over a cliff while a bomb exploded in the back seat and also she had a very bad papercut that was really bothering her kind of race to the finish. 

Instead, it was gorgeous. Loki was gorgeous, his green eyes softly closed in bliss as he ran the flat of his tongue along the length of her and sucked with tender steadiness. Oh, it was lovely, so lovely, the pleasure coiled up her body from her curled toes to her brain that didn’t know what the hell was going on and no longer cared because she just wanted to fuck his mouth a little.

Just a little.

“Can … can I….” She really wanted to ask him and she found the words wouldn’t come out of her. Nora was still too new to having a penis to just say, “Honey, is it ok if I rail your face? With affection and respect? Can I do that?” Or should she just grab the back of his head and start it bouncing?

Nora was horrified with herself. 

Loki, to her everlasting unhappiness, pulled off of her with a last, hard suck that made an echoing popping noise, laughing. Her cock was now cold, wet, and an angry combination of red and purple. “The look on your face! Admittedly it has been a while since I have offered this particular service, yet surely I cannot be that woeful?”

“No, god, no, nononono! You were perfect, you were amazing, I can’t believe you just went down there and did that I just I … er, I just wanted. What I wanted isn’t the point…. Please,” she made a sweeping gesture over her lap, brushing the tip and almost making herself faint, “Continue,” she managed to choke out.

He put a hand on her knee and leaned his chin on it, smiling at her fondly, “You wanted to use my hair as a handle and see how my esophagus feels, should be my presumption. I’ve been assured it’s exceptional. Whilst you shall have no basis of comparison I feel you should discover it for yourself.”

Bending back to his task this time he didn’t stop until his face was buried against her and Nora was paralyzed, afraid to move in case he stopped, though based on the slow, methodical way he was moving she was pretty sure he had no plans for the next five days. 

It was beautiful and like drowning in honey and other things that she didn’t have words for because she didn’t have a sexual vocabulary for penetrating someone she loved and having him look at her like there was nothing he wanted more than to serve as a place for her to be and she wondered if she looked like that when she went down on Loki. If he loved the musky smell of her, the particular taste, the very shape of her shaping a part of him? 

When he closed his eyes and clutched her hips she knew he did.

He started to suck in earnest, holding her still so he could service her, and it was like being turned inside out except it felt also like being turn right side out, in her jumbled thoughts. This time she recognized when it was going to happen, weird surge, growing harder which seemed impossible but apparently there was still a little blood left in the rest of her body because there it went, the build-up where the pleasure made her head fall back and roll from side to side, moaning, a guttural sound with this new body that startled her for a second out from the moment until Loki redoubled his efforts and where her orgasms were normally like pulling in pleasure from everywhere so it filled her body, this was the pleasure rushing through her as it searched for an escape.

By the time her quickly softening cock was out of Loki’s mouth, Nora had curled up on her side, not even bothering to tuck herself away. She had never needed to sleep the way she did now. Drifting off she felt Loki brushing her hair out of her eyes, “Sorry….”

He kissed her forehead, “Never fear, treasure,” he whispered.

Reaching up, she touched her cheeks, “My face itches,” she said as her eyes started to close.

“You may need to shave.”

“I hate you….”

"And I love you, wife."

She didn’t even feel him easily lift her limp, extra long body and carry her to bed.

By morning Loki had figured out a reversal spell and used it on her while she slept, so for a few moments when she woke up Nora panicked. Sitting up she grabbed her breasts with one hand and plunged her hand between her legs, relieved to feel her own comforting, slightly wet, very, very sensitive girl parts.

Nudging Loki over, so he sleepily lay on his back, she climbed onto him, rubbing herself along his length. “Hmmm … happy to be back I see.” His eyes were narrow and hot on her, and he lifted her up so she could fit him into her, practically dropping her down so she was very, very full very, very fast, and they shared a groan. “Before you ask,” he gritted out, as she rocked back and forth, “no I do not prefer you like that. Though you were far too darling in that form to not tear off a few pieces. But you are my treasured tomboy, and I prefer you as you prefer yourself.”

“I know…” she said, keeping up her slow, steady motion, wanting to stay as they were for as long as she could stand it, “and I was upset but I would have never forgiven myself if I didn’t find out.” She signed dramatically, “I just wish I could have -”

Loki lifted her back off of him, laying her on her stomach, “Once I figure out how to stabilize that spell and do it on purpose, trust me, you will.” He kissed her shoulder over to the back of her neck, making her shiver and writhe as he found her favorite spot, while sliding her legs apart, “In anticipation of that event, let me give you a demonstration by way of instruction. The first rule, make certain your partner is nice and relaxed and very, very ready….” 


End file.
